3 People Actually Like Mikan?
by recognize-myface
Summary: The title says it all.. Please, read and review! I REALLY NEED IT! :!
1. The New Student

**Summary: 3 people like Mikan! OMG and what will happen if the last Dance is nearing? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy **

**I am using this person's account but I am someone else... my account ends with the letter "L"**

**Listen to ****these songs in youtube: summer sunshine by the Corrs, Breathe/Are you happy now/Everywhere by michelle branch, breakaway/behind these hazel eyes/ miss independent/ since you've been gone by kelly clarkson or anything else... BYE!!!**

P.S, All of the people here are over 16. So Mikan is super pretty, curvy and all the boys think she's hot..

* * *

"Alright class," Mr. Narumi said. "We have a new classmate here. "Yay! We have a new classmate!" Mikan interrupted. "Ahem," Mr. Narumi "ahemed". "As I was saying, we have a new classmate. His name is Kino Miyore." Kino went in the classroom. "He's so handsome!" all of the girls exclaimed except for Mikan. Natsume and Ruka were thankful she wasn't like other girls. He stared at Mikan and smiled at her. Mikan smiled back at him. This annoyed Natsume and Ruka. "Kino," Mr. Narumi said calmly. "Please, introduce yourself. Kino was tall. He had black hair and blue eyes. "Hello class," Kino said with a smile. All of the girls had hearts on their eyes except for Mikan. "As you heard, my name is Kino Miyore, Kino for short. My alice is water." Mikan smiled. Hotaru was taking a lot of pictures of Kino so that she could earn more money. "All of those fan girls will buy these and I'll be stinkin' rich." Hotaru thought with dollar signs on her eyes. "Wow!" Mikan exclaimed (Mikan was the only one who exclaimed since all the girls fainted which made Natsume and Ruka even more annoyed, pissed and mad). "Alright Kino, here in Alice Academy, you get to pick a partner. Now, who would you like?" Mr. Narumi asked gently. All the fan girls suddenly regained their consciousness and raised their hands except for Mikan, again. "Her." Kino said. He pointed to Mikan. All the fan girls including Sumire glared at her with anger. "First she gets Natsume, Ruka and now Kino! I'll kill her one day." The fan girls thought. "Who, Mikan?" Mr. Narumi asked. "The one with the pigtails." 

"Oh, ok!" Mr. Narumi said smiling.

"Hey Gay boy, she's my partner." Natsume said glaring at Mr. Narumi. Mikan looked at Mr. Narumi with a please-change-my-partner-please-rather-with-this-hentai look. She also gave him puppy dog eyes. Mr. Narumi couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes. "Ok then," he said. "Natsume, don't get mad at me or else I'll call that person who you hate so much, ok? Good. Natsume, I will change your partner to Permy, err, I mean Sumire! So Kino, you will be partners with Mikan." Natsume glared at him and gave him a I-will-burn-you-into-ashes-look-if-you-don'tchangeyour-mind look. Mr. Narumi ignored his glare and proceeded with his changed arrangement. "Yes!" Kino thought. "Better than that hentai!" Mikan thought. "Oh yeah! And boo!" Ruka thought. "No, I'm with Permy!" Natsume thought. "YES, FINALLY!" Permy thought I mean Sumire. "I'm rich…" Hotaru thought since she was taking pictures of Natsume being shocked. "Ok class, you're dismissed." Mr. Narumi said.

"Hey Kino," Mikan said with one of those smiles that could never let anyone not feel happy inside. "Yes?" Kino replied. "Do you want me to show you around the academy?" She asked. "Sure!" he replied. "K." Mikan said giving him a reassuring smile. "Ruka, let's follow them." Natsume said. "Sure."

Mikan then lifted Kino and herself up into the air. "Woah." Kino said amazed. "Is this your alice?" Mikan grinned. "I have alices. I can nullify, seal, copy that's why I am a special ability type, like Natsume." Kino was impressed with Mikan. "Argh. She's using fly boy's alice!" Natsume said angrily. "Now over there is central town," she pointed to a big place where there were people buying things. "That's where me, Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Permy I mean Sumire, Mouchu and Koko usually go to and over there is the Northern forest. Be careful over there because that's where the ferocious Mr. Bear lives. And those are the girls' and boys' dormitories. That's the high school, where my favorite sempais stay. Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai." Kino smiled at her. Mikan blushed. This angered Natsume and Ruka. They could hear Mikan and Kino's conversation from the ground. Ruka finally thought of something and called Piyo, the big yellow chick. Natsume and Ruka climbed Piyo and they were able to reach Mikan and Kino. Natsume tapped Mikan on the shoulder. "Oi Polka," Natsume said. "Stop talking to this jerk." Mikan got angry. "He is not a jerk! And QUIT CALLING ME THAT OR ANY OTHER OF MY YEAH!" Mikan shouted at Natsume.

Ruka decided to support his best friend but say it nicely to Mikan. "Mikan, let's go. We might be late for our class." Mikan forgot about Natsume. "Oh yeah! Thank you Ruka-pyon! I almost forgot!" "Mikan gave a small kiss on Ruka's cheek as a thank-you this made Ruka blush really hard and made Natsume and Kino jealous and angry at Ruka. Mikan held Kino, Ruka and Natsume's hand then teleported all of them to class just on time. "Where were you?" Hotaru asked demandingly. "Err, no where!" Kino said as an excuse. "Tell me." Hotaru said pointing her baka gun to Kino.

And at that time, Mr. Jinno entered the room letting Kino give a sigh of relief. "You are too lucky." Hotaru said glaring at Kino. "Ok class, the last dance is coming near. So I want the boys to pick." Mr. Jinno said.

Mikan-"I wish I get someone nice!"

Kino-"Mikan, please, Mikan!" When Koko heard this, he quickly told Natsume and Ruka. Ruka and Natsume were very angry with Kino.

Natsume- "Polka."

Ruka-"Sakura-san!"

Hotaru-"Crab"

Permy err I mean Sumire and the fan girls-"Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun or Kino-kun!"

Anna-"Koko or Kino!"

Nonoko-"Iinchou, Ruka, Misaki sempai or Kino!"

Iinchou-"Nonoko or Mikan"

Koko-"Angel or Mikan"

Mouchu-"Permy I mean err Sumire or Mikan"

* * *

**Who will get who? Find out in the next chapter! until then! **

**Love, bloprush(not her but I am using her account!) TRY TO GUESS WHO I AM!!!!!!;):P LOL.. lalang! Please, people! Please read and review! i don't care if I get horrible reviews but I wish I wouldn't receive any!!!!!!!!!!!!! And also give me comments and if I have grammar errors, sorry! you can put that in your review if you want... THANK YOU SO VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY,M VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH! Also, please give ideas!!!!! ARIGATO!! Paalam!**


	2. Why Kino Likes Iney Miney Miny Mo

**Hallo people! I am sorry if this chapter is short, sucks and is not really good. I was trying to avoid mushy things (It was a very helful tip from YAC) I would also like to thank these people for reviewing my story:**

**nikkiru**

**Hikashe Otome**

**Khaos-chan Thank you so MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**YAC**

**mayerules13**

**may520 **

* * *

**Summary: 3 people like Mikan! OMG and what will happen if the last Dance is nearing?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy**

* * *

"The first one who will pick will be Natsume." Mr. Jinno said. Natsume picked a paper. Then Ruka, Kino, Iinchou, Koko, Mouchu. They all thought, "YES!" in their minds.

"Boys, who did you get?" Mr. Jinno asked.

Natsume-"Mikan"

Ruka-"Mikan"

Kino-"Mikan"

Iinchou-"Nonoko"

Koko-"Anna"

Mouchu-"Permy I mean Sumire!"

"Ok Natsume, Ruka and Kino, you'll have to do either bato-bato pick (Filipino), rock, paper, scissors (America) or sen sen sen (Filipino again) and whoever gets 5 points first wins." Mr. Jinno said. The boys agreed on doing rock, paper, scissors (since they didn't know what sen, sen, sen was or bato-bato pick **SIGH**).

Natsume won using paper since both Ruka and Kino used rock (you know, I don't really get how paper get beat rock but anyway)

"So Natsume gets 1 point." Mr. Jinno said.

And they did this repeatedly until either someone got the 5 points or 2 people were tie. "Finally," Mr. Jinno thought. "They're done!"

Mr. Jinno sighed. "Ok class, here are the scores:"

Natsume-4 points

Kino-4 points

Ruka-3 points

Ruka sighed. He had 3 points so that means he was out. Natsume growled at Kino. "You're starting to get on my nerve." He said. Kino ignored Natsume. "I'm good at this game, so don't you dare underestimate me." Kino whispered in Natsume's ear.

"Tch."

"That's enough blabbering you two!" Mr. Jinno exclaimed. "Now, since you two have a tie, you can pick what you want to do to not have the tie anymore."

"What do we do, what do we do? I want Mikan to my partner.. What do we do? Hmm.." Kino thought.

The class was getting really, really bored. (I never mentioned that they left the classroom, or did I…)

"I'm still dancing with my crab." Hotaru thought. Kino then looked at Mikan with a smile. Mikan blushed a little.

"Mr. Jinno," Yuu said. The whole class looked at her. "This is getting really tiring just waiting for a plan to let someone dance with Mikan." The whole class nodded their heads, agreeing with their president.

"Why don't you just decide who will dance with Mikan and get this thing over with sir." He asked. "Why didn't I just think of that?" Mr. Jinno asked himself. "Good thinking Tobita. So I'll choose…" He said thinking very hard. Mikan didn't care whom she was dancing with as long as she had someone to dance with.

"Do iney miney miny mo!" Hotaru exclaimed as she glared at Mr. Jinno. "Ahem, fine." Mr. Jinno replied. Hotaru got her video camera and recorded him. He chanted: (This is weird, Mr. Jinno is doing iney miney miny mo!!! W.E.I.R.D. If I have wrong spelling, please tell me the right spelling!!!!)

"Iney, miney miny mo!

Touch the tiger by the toe,

If you ever let him go,

Iney, Miney miny, mo!"

It landed on Kino. "YES! I love iney miney miny mo!" Kino thought. "Stupid teacher. Stupid chant. Imai, you're gonna pay!" Natsume thought.

And at that very same moment, the classroom became hotter. The bell rung and that meant that class was over. "It sure is getting hot in here!" Mikan exclaimed. "Air, water, air, water…" Koko, Mouchu and Yuu said repeatedly since it was so hot.

Ruka knew that Natsume was doing this. "Hey Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Mouchu, Yuu, Koko, Natsume, Kino let's got to Central Town!" Ruka exclaimed. "Hey Ruka-kun, what about me???" Permy I mean Sumire asked. "Forget her." Natsume said.

Sumire cried a waterfall. "Whee!!!" she cried. The people that Ruka called excluding Natsume agreed with Ruka.

"Ruka," Natsume whispered in Ruka's ear. "Why does **HE** have to go?" Ruka just smiled. "Hey guys! Let's go! I wanna go to Central Town!" Mikan exclaimed. And they all went to Central Town. "This is going to get interesting.." Hotaru thought. "Polka," Natsume said. "Hurry up, you take so long." Mikan was filled with fury. "NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU TO QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed at natsume's ear. "Very, very interesting." Hotaru thought.

* * *

**What on earth will happen in Central Town? Mayhem, disaster, etc, etc? Please, choose! Anyone can choose by the way! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't really interesting!!!!:((!!! Bad and horrible reviews are accepted! Don't worry, I can take it! Also please give me tips, ideas and other things! I tried to separate the sentences since they were confusing... yeah.. I'm FRESH AND MAGIC!**

**F-friend R-reaching E-ends with S-service from the H-heart :)**

**M-move A-act G-give I-inspire C-commit :)**


End file.
